Ebony's December
by HowCouldThisHappenToMe
Summary: Ebony Sharpe is walking through an Egypt exhibit in the local museum and strange things keep coming to her mind. Story is better than summary, I promise. It's a songfic using "Once Upon A December" from the movie Anastasia.


**This story is supposed to take place when Ebony and Seto are fourteen, a year before Ebony got the Millennium Bracelet (if you don't know what I'm talking about, read other stories with this character). This was meant to give a little background information on Ebony's character that I got an idea for thanks to someone in my chorus class singing this song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any of the characters. I also do not own the song "Once Upon A December" from Anastasia.**

* * *

_Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember_

I looked through the ancient artifacts in the city's museum. I had come with Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, but they were both somewhere behind me. Mokuba never really liked the museum and Seto was trying to entertain his younger brother. I walked through the latest exhibit, full of ancient Egyptian artifacts. There were multiple vases decorated with beautiful paintings of the Egyptian God of the Sun, Ra. I had never seen these vases before, but they seemed so familiar to me. It was the strangest feeling I'd had in a while.

_And a song someone sings  
__Once upon a December_

I could hear a soft lullaby playing and it made me feel at ease. There was something unusually soothing about the soft melody. I couldn't find the source of the music, though. I glanced around me, but no one else appeared to have noticed the music. Of course, all of the people in the room were older than me and were probably tuning it out. I couldn't ignore the music, though. I shook my head and continued walking along the wall, looking through the artifacts.

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
__Horses prance through a silver storm  
__Figures dancing gracefully  
__Across my memory_

I stared into a glass urn that was as dark as the midnight sky. In the swirling form of the glass, I could see an event play out before me. I could even hear the sounds of horse hooves pounding into the sand. There was a boy in my field of view and he jumped off the horse.

"Who are you," a young woman's voice asked.

It sounded as if it had come from me, but it wasn't my voice. Long, white hair billowed around me in the wind. I found that odd because my own hair matched my name, Ebony. The image faded before I could find the answer of the boy's name. I placed my hand on my head and closed my eyes. Multiple images flashed before my eyes, mostly of people dancing in the streets of an old town. My eyes snapped open and I hurried into the ladies' room. I splashed my face with water from the sink and closed my eyes to think.

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
__Horses prance through a silver storm  
__Figures dancing gracefully  
__Across my memory_

I could feel two strong arms wrapped around me, though I knew no one was in the restroom with me. I had a strange sensation, as if I was being transported to another time or place. I opened my eyes, but I wasn't in the museum any longer. I was in the arms of a man who looked very much like my dear friend, Seto Kaiba. The biggest differences between Seto and this man were that the man was older, tanner and wore strange clothes. He _looked_ like he was from ancient Egypt. I had the strangest feeling I wasn't the one in control of my body, though. I looked down and saw the same white hair from before. It was mine, or rather; the woman's whose body I was within. I felt like a bystander, someone intruding on a private matter.

"Seto," I said and reached up to touch the man's cheek.

I had no control of my actions, though. If I did, my eyes would have widened in shock. How could this man have the same name as my friend _and_ look so much like him? The man whispered a name, but I couldn't understand what he had said. The next thing I knew, I was staring at my own reflection in the mirror. I still had long, black hair, onyx eyes and was wearing a black, knee-length skirt with a matching shirt. I took a few gasping breaths before I could think clearly again. I walked out of the restroom and through the Egypt exhibit. As I did, more images bombarded my mind.

_Far away, long ago  
__Glowing dim as an ember  
__Things my heart used to know  
__Things it yearns to remember_

So many artifacts seemed vaguely familiar to me, but I didn't know why. I felt like I was taking in memories that weren't really mine. I had never really believed in reincarnation, but I was certainly starting to consider it. I stopped in front of a large stone tablet that was secured behind a thick glass window. On the tablet was a carving of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. My heart ached as I stared at the beautiful dragon before me. I reached out and pressed my fingertips on the glass. I suddenly know the name of the white haired woman.

"Kisara," I whispered.

_And a song someone sings  
__Once upon a December_


End file.
